At the present time, there are various types of AC plasma panel (hereafter called PDP), namely those that use only two crossed electrodes to define a cell, as described in Patent FR 2 417 848, and those of the “coplanar sustain” type, known especially from the European Patent document EP-A-0 135 382, in which document each cell is defined at the intersection of a pair of electrodes, called “sustain electrodes”, and of one or more other electrodes, called “column electrodes”, used more particularly for addressing the cells. The present invention will be more particularly described within the context of an AC-PDP of the coplanar sustain type without it being possible in any way to be limited to this type of panel.